


The Longest Time

by fmpsimon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, fluffy cuteness, noct being a sweetheart, sexy dream sequence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmpsimon/pseuds/fmpsimon
Summary: I can't help it.  I see him when I close my eyes.  I hear him when it's quiet.  I smell him when he's not there.  I tell myself not to feel this way—that it's wrong and it's not real...but I can't help it.  He’s all I think about lately.  Well, not just lately.  Who am I kidding?  I’ve been into him since the first time I saw him—not romantically, not back then.  But then high school happened.  We met.  We were best friends instantly.  We spent so much time together back then that I had my own drawer in his dresser.  Still do, even though we’re about a week shy of graduation and we haven’t done anything as childish as a sleepover in at least two years.  I didn’t realize it at the time, but I was falling for him.  Hard and fast.  I just couldn’t help it.





	

            I can't help it.  I see him when I close my eyes.  I hear him when it's quiet.  I smell him when he's not there.  I tell myself not to feel this way—that it's wrong and it's not real...but I can't help it.  He’s all I think about lately.  Well, not just lately.  Who am I kidding?  I’ve been into him since the first time I saw him—not romantically, not back then.  But then high school happened.  We met.  We were best friends instantly.  We spent so much time together back then that I had my own drawer in his dresser.  Still do, even though we’re about a week shy of graduation and we haven’t done anything as childish as a sleepover in at least two years.  I didn’t realize it at the time, but I was falling for him.  Hard and fast.  I just couldn’t help it.

            He doesn’t know.  How could he?  I’ve never said anything.  I’ve never…professed my love or anything like that.  It’s not like we could have a relationship anyway.  There’s a whole side of me he doesn’t know, and will never know.  I absently adjust the band on my wrist.  We’ll just stay friends.  It’s better to keep a really good friend than to risk it all on some silly gut feeling.  My chest aches.  I didn’t mean that.  It's not silly at all.

            “Hey, can you help me with this problem?”

            I blink, Noct’s voice yanking me back into reality.  “Uh…lemme see,” I stammer, peering at the papers spread in front of him.  I may as well be reading another language.  Math has never been my forte.  It isn't Noct’s either.  He chews the end of his pencil, furrowing his brow.  “Uh, I think you have the wrong sign there,” I say, pointing out his mistake.  “Yeah, that’s supposed to be negative.”

            Noct frowns.  “You sure?”

            “Pretty sure.”

            He frowns deeper, thinking, then his face softens.  “Yeah, I think you’re right.  Wow, how did I make _that_ mistake?”  He starts writing out the problem again, working through it.  I watch him.  I love the way he bites his lip when he’s really concentrating.  “Got it.”  He leans back, smiling, then yawns and stretches his arms.  “Now I just need you there to catch my mistakes at the exam,” he says with a laugh.

            “I wish,” I mutter.  “I’m gonna have a hard enough time passing myself.”

            “Ha.”  Noct glances at me, then his eyes widen suddenly.  “Shit, no wonder I’m so tired.”  I frown and check my phone.  Almost one in the morning.  “Sorry, I didn’t realize it was so late.”  He rubs the back of his neck, a worried expression on his face.  “Your parents won’t be mad, will they?”

            I shake my head.  “Nah, they probably aren’t home, anyway.”  I grab my phone and put it in my back pocket.  I can’t believe the evening went that fast.  My chest hurts again and I try to swallow the lump in my throat.  I hate leaving.  “I’ll see you later, then.”

            Noct stands, resting his hand on the back of his neck.  “You could just…stay.”

            “Aren’t we a little old for sleepovers?” I say automatically.  Why did I say that?  I want to stay more than anything!  What’s wrong with me?  I clear my throat.  “I mean, unless you really want me to…”

            Noct looks tired.  He yawns again, then puts his arm around my shoulder and gives me a squeeze.  “Just stay.  It'll be just like old times.”

            I blush.  “O-okay.”

            “Good.  Because I’m beat.  There was no _way_ I was gonna be able to walk you to the door,” Noct says.

            I avert my eyes, smiling shyly.  “You know you don’t have to do that for me.”  I glance up and my breath catches in my throat.  Noct has pulled off his shirt.  Right in front of me.  Like it was no big deal.  I blush harder but I don’t turn away.  I can’t help it.  He’s not particularly muscular, but he’s toned, and his skin is even paler than mine.  It looks so smooth and soft—I just want to touch him.

            “Hey.”  His voice brings me back again.  “Did you hear me?”

            “Huh?”

            “I said you should go to sleep,” Noct repeats, putting a hand on his hip.

            I nod and open my drawer.  Everything is still there: pajamas, a second set of clothing, even my stash of emergency comic books.  "I'll just change in the bathroom," I say, taking a few steps toward the door.

            "Fine with me, if you want to walk all the way there.  In the dark," he adds, teasingly.  Noct yawns widely and I wonder if I should just change here.

            "Aren't you going to brush your teeth?" I ask.

            "Don't feel like it.  Too tired."  Noct unzips his jeans and slides them off.  I swallow.  I can see his underwear and his…

            I turn away, my face flushed.  "I'll just change here, then."  I stand in front of the wall, my back to him.  I just need to do it quickly.  He's not watching.  He doesn't care.  This isn't a big deal to him.  I pull a t-shirt on, then quickly wriggle out of my jeans.  I look down and cringe.  The bulge in my underwear is unmistakable.  Dammit.  I quickly cover myself up with some pajama bottoms.  I turn back around.  Noct is playing on his phone.  Good.  That means he wasn't looking.  He's all the way to one side.  He's making room for me.  "Um, should I...sleep there?"  I point at the other side of the bed.

            He stares at me for a while.  "Yeah.  Why are you being so weird?"

            "I'm not being weird!" I protest, climbing into bed next to him.  "It just...we haven't done this for a few years."  I pull the blankets up to my chin and turn onto my side, curling my legs in.  He turns the light off and settles in.

            "Yeah, I guess it _has_ been a while," he says thoughtfully.  He stares up at the ceiling, his hands on top of the blankets.  "I've been so busy lately, I feel like we've hardly gotten to hang out.  And I've been thinking, what happens after we graduate?  We'll probably _never_ see each other anymore."  My stomach is doing backflips.  Noct has been thinking about me.  He's been worried that he won't get to see me.  I blush.  I mean something to him.  "Sorry I'm talking so much," he says.  "You ever get that way?  You're so tired, but when you finally go to bed, you don't feel tired at all?"  He flips onto his side, looking at me.

            "Yeah, sometimes," I say.  He's so close to me.  In this king size bed, he is so close that I can feel his breath on my face.  "B-but I can't believe you ever feel like that.  You can sleep anywhere."  He smiles a little.  He knows it's true.  "And don't worry.  We're going to see each other all the time.  At university and stuff."

            "I guess," he says, but he doesn't sound very happy.  "It won't be the same, though."

            "Some change is good," I say.  The only change _I_ want is to go from friend to lover.  He blinks at me and I wonder if he can hear my thoughts.  "We'll get to meet lots of new people, learn tons of new stuff.  And we'll be free from parents.  Aren't you looking forward to having some independence?  You get your own place, don't you?"

            Noct doesn't look at me for a while, then he frowns.  "I have something to say, but I can't say it with you looking at me, so turn around."  My eyes widen, but I obey and turn onto my other side.  I stare at the wall.  My heart is racing.  What does he have to tell me that he can't say to my face?  "The reason I'm so worried is because...because everything's gonna be different from now on.  We won't be studying the same subjects, so we won't be in any of the same classes.  We'll try to eat lunch together, but then we'll meet other people who're in our classes, and we'll start having lunch with them.  Pretty soon, we'll have to schedule time to hang out, but not until the end of term, because our weekends will be packed with studying too."  His voice is getting shaky and all I want to do is turn around because I need to see the look in his eyes right now.  "And you won't even be able to help me study for my exams anymore."  He takes a deep breath, and I start to turn.  "No!"  He puts his hand on my shoulder, stopping me.  "I'm not done."

            "Okay," I say, my own voice trembling.

            He exhales and I feel the mattress dip down a little as he moves closer.  "I...don't want to lose you," he whispers.  I feel his forehead touch my back and I bite my lip.  I want to turn around so bad.  I want to hug him and tell him everything will be okay, and that he could never, ever lose me.  I hold my breath until I feel the mattress dip again.  My heart is pounding in my chest and I wonder if he can hear it too.  Minutes pass and he remains silent.  I don't turn around.  I can't until he says it's okay.

            And then I hear something.  Familiar heavy breathing.  In and out.  In and out.  Slow and deep.  Is he asleep?  I chance looking over my shoulder.  His eyes are shut.  He's asleep.  I turn around and watch him.  He's curled up.  Contrary to what I imagined, he looks peaceful.  His lips are parted slightly and I feel his warm breath on my hand as I reach out to him.  I creep closer, carefully.  I don't want to wake him.  I don't want him to know.  My hand touches his cheek and he still doesn't stir.  Noct is such a heavy sleeper.  He won't notice if I'm quick.  His face is so warm and soft; so smooth, no stubble at all.  I brush my thumb against his chin as I lean in, gently kissing his lips.  They're softer than I anticipated.  I can't help it—I don't want to pull away.  But I do.  And I slide back onto my side of the bed without him noticing.  My heart is still pounding, but eventually I fall asleep too.

 

\---

 

            There's something about spring that always puts me in a good mood.  It's getting warmer, the air smells like blossoms and grass.  And maybe...maybe I can tell him how I feel today.  It's been a year since Noct confessed his insecurities to me.  He was worried we would never see each other again—that he was going to lose me.  I swore I would not let that happen and, so far, it hasn't.  We see each other at least once a day, we always have lunch together, and we often spend the evenings together as well.  Noct was such a loner before we became friends, but now he never wants to be by himself.  He's even asked me to stay overnight at his apartment.  I always refuse.  I don't trust myself.

            We're both nineteen now.  Noct has his own place.  It's nice.  I wish I had a place like that.  But I practically have the house to myself all the time anyway.  And it's not far from Noct's apartment, so I can easily walk there.

            "Prompto!"  I whirl around.  Noct is jogging toward me.  I wave.  "I got it!" he says excitedly.

            "Justice Monsters IV?!" I squeal, snatching the game from him.  "Oh, we're playing this _now_!"

            We hurry to his apartment and Noct doesn't waste any time tearing the wrapping off and popping the disc into the console.  We play for hours, only stopping to eat.  It's Friday, so Noct wants a beer.  I always have one too, even though I don't really like the taste.  By the time we stop playing, it's after midnight, we've eaten two pizzas with everything on them, plus we've had three or four beers each.  I think Noct has had more than me, but I can barely see straight, so who knows.

            "Are you drunk?" he asks from where he's lying on the couch.

            "No," I say.  "Buzzed, maybe."  I blink.  "But I don't think my legs work."

            "You _did_ eat a whole pizza by yourself," Noct smirks, looking at me.

            I groan a little, clutching my stomach.  "That could be why."  I push myself to sit up, grasping the couch cushion for support.  My nose touches his side, where his shirt has twisted just enough to ride up.  I resist the urge to kiss his skin.  "Are you drunk?"

            "Uh...maybe a little."  He pushes himself up on his elbows, looking down at me.  "Hey."  He blinks at me.  He _does_ seem a little drunk.  "You should move in with me."

            I freeze and feel color rush to my cheeks.  "I...um...are you serious?"

            Noct lies back down, sighing.  "You're here almost every day anyways.  And it's closer to the university."

            I smile.  "A couple blocks closer."

            "Closer is closer," Noct says.

            "What if I say yes, and then you forget everything tomorrow morning because you had too much to drink?"  It's a definite possibility.

            "Just think about it, okay?" Noct says.  "And I'm not that drunk," he pouts.  I lean my head against him.  I'm tired and my head feels a little heavy.  He doesn't seem to mind that my cheek is resting on his side.  "You'll stay tonight?"

            "Yeah," I say sleepily.  “Sure.”  I don't feel like arguing or walking home.  I'm too tired.  I end up closing my eyes, and I think I fall asleep, and when I wake up, Noct's hand is resting on my shoulder.  I let my eyes adjust to the half-darkness—the light from the television gives the room an eerie glow.  I wonder why Noct's hand is on my shoulder.  I don't remember falling asleep like this, with my face against his bare skin.  It's so soft.  I lick my lips unconsciously.  I just want to see how it feels.  Just for a second.  I kiss him.  He's so soft, so warm.  Noct is a heavy sleeper.  I push his shirt up carefully, pressing my lips against his ribs.  I can't help myself.  My fingers brush against his nipple as I suck.  His hand is in my hair.  Wait.  His hand is in my hair?!  I pull my head back, blushing furiously.  His hand moves to my cheeks, his thumb traces my lips.  He's not upset?  He's watching me blearily, a lazy smile on his lips.  I take another risk.

            I grab his hand and start sucking on his fingers.  They taste salty.  He isn't pulling away.  Does this mean it's okay?  I swirl my tongue around the tips, then suck harder.  His fingers are almost at the back of my throat.  I glance up at him, drool dribbling down my chin.  He isn't looking at me anymore.  He's...touching himself.   _Fuck_.  Is this really happening?  I pull his fingers out and wipe my mouth.

            After a moment, he opens his eyes.  "Why'd you stop?"

            I don't know what to say.  For a while, I just stare at him.  Then he sits up, swinging his legs down on either side of me.  "Uh...was that okay?"  I frown.  "It wasn't, was it?  I should probably just go."

            "Prompto."  He catches my wrist, pulling me back into him, straight into his lips.  I'm dreaming.  I have to be.  His tongue is in my mouth, his hands are on my body.  He tugs on my shirt, urging me closer, so I put my hands on his shoulders and pull myself into his lap.  He tastes amazing and his kisses are hungry and wet.  "I didn't know you wanted me _this_ bad," he says, his hand clutching at the bulge in my pants.

            "Do you—do you want me?" I ask breathlessly.  I'm so hot, my head is spinning.  And if he keeps touching me like that, I'm going to lose control.

            He flips me onto my back, laughing a little.  "That's kind of a weird question when I'm on top of you."  He goes in for another kiss, ramming his tongue so far in that I swear it touches the back of my throat.  We part, gulping air.  After a second, he starts undoing my pants.  "God, you're so skinny," he groans as I slide them off.  I gasp as he grabs my dick and starts stroking.  "Do you want…?"  He licks his lips teasingly.

            I shake my head.  The truth is, I don't need him to touch me at all.  Just being this close to him is enough to get off.  "Ah, no, w-wait," I say, but he's already pulling it out.

            "C'mon, Prompto…" he croons.

            "Prompto!   _Prompto_!  C'mon!  Wake up!"  Noct is shaking me.  Eventually I open my eyes.  Everything is blurry, but he looks really worried.

            "What's going on?" I ask dazedly.  My head hurts so I reach up to touch my forehead and feel something wet.  What's this?

            "You hit your head," Noct explained.  "And then you passed out, and I couldn't wake you up.  I was just about to call an ambulance."  I see his phone clutched in his hand.  I glance around.  It's still dark.  All of that...before...that was just a dream?  "What's the last thing you remember?

            I try to think, but I'm still preoccupied with the feeling of Noct's tongue exploring my mouth and my...he had my...in his mouth...I shiver.  That was a dream.  An incredibly...vivid dream.  I push it from my mind.  Think.  What happened before that?  "You asked if I'd move in with you," I finally say.

            Some of the tension melts away as he exhales, smiling.  "Yes."  He brushes my hair aside, peering at the cut on my head.  "I'll get the first aid kit."  He stands.  "Don't move yet."  I wait quietly, rubbing my eyes.  This is really getting ridiculous.  Do I really want to do that with Noct?   _Yes_.  He comes back quickly.  The alcohol stings when it hits the cut, but Noct is gentle.  It isn't too bad; it hurts a little, and I have a headache now.  "You scared me," he says as he applies the bandage.

            "Sorry," I say, looking up at him.  "I guess this is a sign that we shouldn't live together."  I try to make a joke.  I can't live with Noct if I'm having dreams like this.  How could I trust myself to act normally around him all the time?  I swallow.  He brought it up, but he probably just feels sorry for me.  He probably doesn't really want me to move in anyway.  My mind is clouded with these kinds of thoughts.  The headache doesn't help anything.

            "I don't believe in signs," Noct says.  And then he does something I never expected.  He presses his lips to my forehead.  I wonder again if I'm still dreaming?  I try not to react.  It's just a kiss on the forehead.  Like a mother kissing her son.   _Gross_. Why did I think that?  It's a kiss between friends.  No big deal.  I ignore the fact that he's never done anything like this before.  We've barely even hugged.

            He helps me sit up and I lean against the couch, since I'm still dizzy.  He's so quiet.  I wonder what he's thinking.  He's just watching me with a funny look on his face and a smirk on his lips.  "What?" I finally ask.

            "I just kissed you and you have no reaction."  He rubs the back of his neck and I can see a hint of pink in his cheeks.  I don't really know how to respond to that, so I don't say anything.  "It's just...for a while, now, I've...wanted to do that."

            I can hardly believe my ears.  "Really?" I say eagerly.  I don't take my eyes off him as he sits down beside me.  "Um, how long...is a while?"  Does he know how I feel?

            He looks down at his hands in his lap, a gentle smile on his lips.  "Remember the last time you stayed over?  When I was still living at the Citadel?"  I nod.  How could I forget?  "I told you I was worried about losing you.  But I wasn't just worried about losing my best friend.  I was worried I was going to miss the chance...the chance to be something more."  He glances at me again.  "Was that too weird?" he says and he sounds uneasy.

            "No!" I say quickly, reaching out and putting my hand on his arm.  We both stare at my hand, then our eyes meet again.  "It was...nice," I say at length.  My cheeks feel hot.  He's blushing too.  I want to kiss him right now.  I want to be the brave one and just put myself out there, like he did.  So I do it.  And it's nothing like the kiss from my dream; it's short, sweet, and gentle.

            "How long have you wanted to do that?" Noct asks, smiling.

            I smile back.  "A long time."


End file.
